


roommates

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future AU, lucaya - Freeform, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which lucas starts to resent maya's "habit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	roommates

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr girlmeetsangst so if u have a prompt request ask me there

When Riley and Farkle had gotten serious and moved in together, it only made sense for Lucas to move into Maya and Riley’s old apartment. This way Riley could move into his and Farkle’s and he still had a place to call home that he was comfortable with. It even came with it’s own person, how lucky was he. But, sometimes what makes sense on paper doesn’t always make sense in practice. The two were very similar with their “habits”. Sleep late, wake up even later. They loved a nice cold bottle of beer after a long hard day. Or two. Or seven. But most of all, they loved a good one night stand.

More often than not Lucas would stumble haphazardly and half asleep into the bathroom and walked in on a guy he had never seen before taking a dump in his toilet. But the two had an unspoken rule: no judgement, they’re both just as guilty as the other. Yet, no matter how hard he tried not to, he couldn’t stop himself from despising every single guy Maya has ever brought home. He never once had had a conversation with any of them (and he planned on keeping it that way), but he couldn’t stop himself from inwardly groaning every time she told him she was going out for the night and would be back “whenever”.

Maya was incredibly important to him and he didn’t want her just throwing away all that she had to offer on guys that think it’s ok to shit in another man’s toilet. She was bright, despite her constant dark façade, she lit everyone up from the inside out if she let herself. Lucas knew that she deserved better than what she was accepting but he wasn’t about to be the one to tell her. They had an agreement. An unspoken one, sure, but he was a man of his word. Or, in this case, a man of his lack of word.

It wasn’t until Maya’s habits had started to effect their relationship that he started having problems. In the past her one night stands have always left her light, cheery, and stress free but lately they’ve left her dark, grumpy, and agitated. She’d be short with Lucas on the littlest of things and it was really starting to make Lucas want to confront her about the sleeping around but he wasn’t going to stoop to that level. After all, her body, her choice.

The day that everything started falling out of Lucas’ grasp was the day that he walked in on Maya changing. Correction: the most recent day that he walked in on Maya changing. They were roommates after all and accidents happen, it’s usually awkward for two minutes and then they brush it off with a “huckleberry” and a “hahurr” but that situation was not one of those light hearted moments. Oh no, Maya turned very angry very quickly.

“What the hell is wrong with you Friar? Why can’t you just have the decency to knock every once in a while?” Her hair was a mess and he couldn’t help but notice hoe fired up she was on his behalf. She always had had a powerful effect on her.

“Maya I’m sorry but this has happened a thousand times, and don’t act like you’re completely innocent either! You’ve walked in on me a fair share of times,” he huffed as he stormed into the living room and onto the couch. The firey blonde followed suite.

“This isn’t about those times, it’s about this time! You have no respect for me or my personal space.” She finished off her rebuttal with a swift turn on her heels and a cross of her arms.

“I have no respect for you? Are you kidding me Maya?” he grabbed her arm to turn her back around to face him. “You’ve been on my case for weeks for God knows what reason and I haven’t said anything because I have a feeling it’s about all of these creepy ass guys you keep bringing home from sleezy bars!“  
Immediately after he said it, he regretted it. He expected Maya to crawl into her secret place and slump her shoulders and meander her way back into her room but what he got was so, so much worse.

"Oh so what now Lucas are you calling me a slut? Sorry that I get laid every once in a while instead of peeping on my roommate!” He swore he saw steam coming out of her ears.

“I never said you were a slut! I just said your guys were creeps and they make you treat me like shit and I have fucking clue why so if you’d like to enlighten me, go right ahead! Also, I do get laid! A lot!” Lies. Ever since Maya’s taste in men started declining he could never focus enough on the girls around him because all he could think about was if Maya was safe at home.

“Oh alright then ‘Mr Stud’, I’ll take your word for it. But last time I checked every single time I’m home on a weekend, so are you but the only difference is I’m getting some and you’re eating Cheetos!”

“At least I have good taste in who I’m going to share my Cheetos with! And yes, that was a euphemism!”

“Well look where that 'good taste’ has gotten you so far buddy! Alone and creeping on your roommate!”

“Will you get over yourself I wasn’t creeping on you I was going to ask you if you wanted anything from McDonalds!”

“Sure you were!”

“I was!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

And with that, they turned their separate ways and slammed their respective bedroom doors.

xxxxxxxxxx

Laying on his back on his bed, he really began to comprehend his disbelief in her assumptions. He could get some. He could get whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He just didn’t want to right now. He was too busy worrying about her and her complete lack of taste in men to focus. So really, when you think about it, this was all her fault.

xxxxxxxxxx

After several screams into her pillow, Maya came to a realization, this was all his fault. If it weren’t for him and his stupid face and his stupid hair and his stupid good personality, she wouldn’t need to distract herself with all of these sleaze balls. She could actually take the time to find a nice guy. But she didn’t have time, all she had was a roommate that she wanted to lay down and look at the stars with. So really, when you think about it, this was all his fault.

xxxxxxxxxx

They both leave their rooms at the same time. Doors slam simultaneously and the pair come marching out of their rooms, ready for battle.

“If I wasn’t worried about you and your terrible taste in guys I could definitely be having a lot more sex right now!” Do roommates usually stand this close?

“Alright perfect, blame it all on me. Why don’t you just mine your God Damn business and quite worrying your pretty little head about it? Don’t worry Champ, I’m a big girl - I can take care of myself.” Nope they definitely do not stand this close.

She could feel his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He noticed.

“You know, I think I found a way to fix both of our problems, two birds with one stone so to speak.” He glided his fingers up her arm. “Go on,” she responded almost breathlessly. “You have had awful taste in guys recently, and I’m going through a dry spell. But you know what? I’m a great guy and based on what I’ve heard from across the apartment late at night - you’re not all that bad at what you do.” He was right up against her ear at this point. “So what are you proposing?” She knew, she just needed him to say it. “You. Me. Now.” With that, he grabbed her buy the back of the thighs and lifted her up against him. 

“Message Received.”


End file.
